Perahu Kecil
by Dee Carmine
Summary: Tepat hari ke-47 semenjak Taufan menenggelamkan diri di Laut Pasifik. Halilintar menghitung hari-hari yang berawan itu. Angst. Brotherhood. Di dedikasikan untuk siapapun yang bergulat dengan keinginan bunuh diri. [Rating diturunkan karena masukan dari Arisa-Mo, yang mengatakan ini belum M secara pasti]


**Summary: **Tepat hari ke-47 semenjak Taufan menenggelamkan diri di Laut Pasifik. Halilintar menghitung hari-hari yang berawan itu. Tema bunuh diri, angst. Di dedikasikan untuk siapapun yang bergulat dengan keinginan bunuh diri. Semoga kalian bisa berdamai dengan hati dan masa lalu kalian lalu melangkah ke depan tanpa ragu lagi. Brotherhood.

**A/N**

**Rating diturunkan karena masukan dari Arisa-Mo, yang mengatakan ini belum bisa dikatakan M secara pasti. **Beliau juga memberikan banyak kritik dan saran. Terimakasih~

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

Tak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya ambil dari sini.

**.**

**.**

**47 Hari yang Lalu**...

Sebuah perahu berada terapung-apung di tengah laut. Air dalam yang membiru gelap tampak beriak menggoyahkan perahu layar kecil itu, membuat siapapun penghuninya merasa terombang-ambing. Tampak sosok seorang pria muda berbaju biru sama gelapnya dengan lautan menatap ke arah air, tangannya memegang erat sisi perahu tersebut.

Taufan—orang yang berdiri sendirian di tengah laut—menatap layar ponselnya. Ia menekan sebuah nama di layar tersebut dengan jari gemetaran. Sekejap kemudian terlihat _"Calling Halilintar..."_ pada ponsel itu. Jantung Taufan berdegup keras, seiring nada sambung yang terus berdenting. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kulitnya, kepalanya terasa ringan. Hampir saja Taufan membatalkan panggilan itu namun sayangnya tak lama kemudian, panggilannya dijawab. Terdengar suara agak tajam di seberang sana.

"Taufan, apa-apaan ini? Kukira kau takkan pergi tanpa kabar lagi!"

Tangan Taufan semakin gemetar, jantungnya berdetak begitu keras hingga rasanya hendak melompat keluar dari mulutnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali seperti menelan pasir. Menekan rasa paniknya, Taufan dengan setengah berbisik berkata.

"Aku... aku sedang ada di laut," katanya terbata.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Halilintar, heran bercampur kesal.

Taufan mengigit lidahnya. Tangannya terlalu gemetaran sekarang hingga ia hampir melepaskan ponselnya—lututnya seolah tak bisa menahan badannya lagi. Matanya terasa panas dan pedih oleh air mata yang hendak pecah, namun ia tahan. Taufan melempar pandangannya lagi ke riak air laut itu, yang seakan memanggilnya dan menjanjikan ketenangan baginya. Dunia tanpa rasa sedih, dunia yang akan menyambutnya dengan suka-cita dan membuainya dalam pangkuan abadi mimpi. Bersama ombak, rasa sakitnya akan terbawa arus dan hilang di ujung horizon. Taufan kemudian memantapkan hatinya.

"Aku... aku sudah memutuskan Kak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekarang...**

Empat belas layang-layang berada di langit, terbang meliuk-liuk menurut kehendak sang empunya. Angin membawanya ke atas dan dengan lepas memandang sunyi ke sebagian wajah bumi. Aneka warna mereka adalah kesenangan yang sederhana. Hiasan langit itu seperti payet-payet cantik pada tirai biru, menyenangkan pandangan.

Halilintar duduk pada tepi jendela. Angin membawa harumnya dedaunan dari pohon lemon, masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di tingkat dua di Pulau Rintis, 6 km dari pantai. Pada momen yang langka itu, ia memandang pada langit dan angin yang mengingatkannya pada hal yang tersayang namun telah memutuskan takdirnya sendiri di Laut Pasifik.

Telah lewat 23 detik, 45 menit, 16 jam, dan hari ke-47 semenjak Taufan menenggelamkan dirinya. Halilintar menghitung hari-hari yang berawan itu. Rasa muram telah habis memakan hatinya dan kini tengah mengikis ruhnya. Kematiannya seperti sebuah akhir yang begitu cepat dan tanpa dijeda—nafas yang tercuri, kata-kata yang terbata, mata yang basah dan kulit yang memudar. Hatinya yang melemah dan kekerasannya meluntur. Apakah duka bisa membunuhnya juga seperti air berat yang mencekik keluar ruh saudaranya?

Ia kenang hari itu. Taufan menelponnya dan dengan terbata-bata ia mengucapkan kalimat yang akan selamanya menggema-gema melampaui batas ruang dan waktu. Yang akan terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Halilintar. Yang akan menjadi teman tidur Halilintar entah untuk berapa windu ke depan. Entah kapan lubang di dadanya akan tertutup. Saudaranya yang memukul dadanya dengan sangat fatal hingga rusuknya berurai seperti benang sang penenun yang membuka lagi jahitannya.

"_Taufan kau dimana?"_

"_Nyawa berbalas nyawa. Aku..." jeda, lalu suara isakan. "Aku tak bisa hidup sementara Gempa—"_

"_Jangan— Taufan jangan berani kau!"_

"_Aku... aku akan ada di seberang nanti. Datanglah bila sudah teguh hatimu."_

Halilintar tak pernah menemuinya lagi, bahkan hanya sekedar jasad hampa untuk dimandikan dan dikuburkan. Hanya ada perahu yang kosong terbawa ombak ke bibir pantai, tali-temali dan secarik surat yang di alamatkan pada Halilintar dan Gempa. Ponselnya juga ada di sana, dengan 34 panggilan tak terjawab dari Halilintar. Polisi berspekulasi bahwa Taufan menenggelamkan diri dengan mengikat kedua kakinya dengan pemberat. Jasadnya sudah hilang, meski telah dicari oleh penyelam. Entah kemana alam memutuskan untuk membawa sang penghibur itu. Taufan telah melebur, meleleh bersama ombak lautan—bebas bercengkrama dengan ikan-ikan dan tidur di pasir lantai lautan. Teruntuk niatan terkutuk itu, Halilintar tak pernah menduganya. Darah dan daging yang sama dengannya namun Halilintar tak pernah tahu liku pikirannya, seperti labirin yang tak berjawab. Mereka begitu bertolak belakang. Halilintar seperti seorang pemirsa dalam bangku teater dan Taufan adalah pemain sandiwaranya—begitu mudahnya Taufan memelintir alam pikirannya seakan-akan itu adalah cara Taufan untuk selalu dikenang oleh kakaknya. Seorang pemain yang menyenangkan namun menjemukan logika, sayangnya tak pernah pantas mendapat celanya. Halilintar selalu terhanyut dalam sandiwaranya dan _echo_ dari tawa renyah itu.

Sepanjang hidup Taufan, Halilintar tak pernah tahu Taufan menyimpan ulat belatung yang membusuki hatinya. Ia selalu tersenyum. Dicecar oleh pertanyaan, jawabannya selalu menenangkan. Halilintar pikir, setelah kepergian Gempa, Taufan adalah yang paling kuat. Namun mereka berdua tahu Taufan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tapi ia menutup rapat-rapat gerbang ke dalam sanubarinya, tak tercium bau anyir dari nanah luka hatinya. Bagaimana Halilintar bisa memutihkan biru di hati saudaranya jika Taufan tak pernah membiarkan orang mendekat? Selalu ada sembilu-sembilu tinggi yang menjulang menantang langit.

Tawa kecil anak-anak bermain layangan membuat mata Halilintar berpindah. Ada tiga anak balita dengan gembira dan berseloroh menarik-narik benang kaca itu. Seperti mereka bertiga saudara, yang selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi. Tapi kini tiga menjadi satu. Hanya Halilintar yang masih keras kepala berada di dunia ini.

Halilintar teringat adik terkecilnya, Gempa, yang diketemukan mati tenggelam dalam danau. Mereka melancong berperahu dan Taufan diminta Halilintar untuk mengawasi Gempa, yang saat itu baru saja berumur 4 tahun. Taufan lalai dan lupa. Gempa terjatuh dari sisi perahu dan tenggelam tanpa suara. Esoknya jasad putih kecil itu ditemukan. Tubuh itu tercubit-cubit dicicipi oleh gigi-gigi tajam para ikan.

Taufan tak pernah sama lagi semenjak hari itu, ia selalu mengurung dirinya dalam kamar Gempa. Ia tak pernah bisa melupakan pemandangan jenazah Gempa yang basah dan dingin. Taufan trauma, ia menolak melihat air bervolume banyak karena ia selalu melihat wajah Gempa di sana. Dukanya begitu keras hingga tubuhnya kurus dan matanya menghitam. Ia seolah sedang mengembara di antara alam hidup dan alam kubur. Taufan tak pernah mau melayani siapapun yang bersembang ke rumah mereka. Ia tersenyum namun itu hanya topeng yang rumit, karena alam pikirannya hanya kenal cara mengasingkan dirinya untuk memutar-mutar lagi hari itu hingga ia hampir gila.

PTSD kata psikiaternya. Taufan membatalkan janji temu itu. Baginya, orang asing takkan mampu membendung rasa bersalahnya. Tak ada tanggul yang cukup kokoh untuk itu.

Halilintar tak tahu bagaimana meredam putaran badai penyesalan yang meraung-raung dalam hati Taufan, yang mulai membinasakan saudaranya. Ia sendiri juga harus merekatkan lagi hatinya pecah akibat kematian adiknya, ia sendiri harus menentramkan badai yang sama pula dalam rongga dadanya. Setiap malam Halilintar duduk bermunajat dan meratapkan doa untuk Gempa. Ada teriakan yang tertahan di tenggorokan dan Halilintar merasa jika ia berteriak ia takkan bisa berhenti lagi. Ia takut ia takkan bisa mengendalikan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ia melepaskan perasaannya.

Halilintar tak menyalahkan Taufan. Ia sudah tahu Taufan sudah sangat kepayahan memikul dahsyatnya rasa berdosa. Taufan berusaha berdiri tegak namun ia terus dihantui jasad mungil yang penuh luka gigitan ikan tersebut. Bagaimana mereka bisa melupakan bau air yang amis dan darah yang merembesi pakaian Gempa? Taufan membenci dirinya sendiri melebihi siapapun. Remuk-redam hatinya melihat kelalaiannya merenggut adik terkecil mereka dan kini menyengsarakan Halilintar dengan ketidaksiapannya menanggung kepergian Gempa. Taufan ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya namun ia tak bisa membawa ruh orang mati kembali ke dunia. Tuhan telah menyimpan ruh semua makhluk-Nya dalam lampion-lampion yang digantung pada pohon surga-Nya. Mereka bersemayam dengan suka ria dalam karunia-Nya, menunggu langit dan bumi digulung dan dihamparkan kembali untuk hari pembalasan. Adik mereka pun berada di sana, tidur di dalam peraduan yang melenakan hingga nanti Tuhan berkehendak.

Lepas kematian Gempa, meski Halilintar tidak menyalahkan Taufan, hubungan kakak-beradik itu menjadi lebih pahit. Taufan menjauhkan diri dari Halilintar karena ia malu ia masih hidup, ia masih lancang menghirup nafas bebas. Halilintar pun tak pernah menengok isi hati Taufan karena Halilintar sendiri dibutakan oleh sakitnya rasa kehilangan—seolah seperti ada yang mencabut tulangnya tanpa aba-aba. Halilintar tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Taufan. Taufan adalah pemain sandiwara dan Halilintar adalah penontonnya yang terpukau dengan segala tipu dan dustanya. Ia pikir Taufan akan baik-baik saja karena Taufan kuat. Lebih kuat darinya. Halilintar lah yang lemah hati.

47 hari setelah kematian Gempa, Halilintar harus merasakan lagi pahit yang sama dan rasa sakit yang berlipat-lipat karena Taufan memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri. Saat mendengar kabar itu, Halilintar hanya diam dalam beku. Ia bertanya apakah ini alam nyata atau bukan, apakah hanya sekedar permainan iblis dalam kepalanya yang masih mengharu dalam kematian Gempa.

Halilintar tak mengerti mengapa langit masih biru seperti warna Taufan, sementara Taufan sudah hilang.

Angin dari laut menghembusi jendelanya, membelai halus rambut dan kulitnya. Halilintar memejamkan mata, memotong dan menelan lagi rasa bergejolak hatinya.

Halilintar lalu memikirkan seperti apa rasanya mati. Apakah Gempa dan Taufan merasa sejuta jarum-jarum air menyesakkan paru-paru mereka? Apakah mereka merasakan tajamnya rasa dingin air yang mengentalkan darah? Apakah dalam detik-detik terakhir Taufan memikirkan Halilintar dan Gempa? Karena rasa bersalah itukah Taufan memilih mati dengan cara tenggelam agar ia bisa merasakan rasa takut yang sama dengan Gempa? Apakah Taufan memandang ke atas seiring ia tenggelam, menatap secarik sinar matahari yang kian menjauh? Apakah ia tidak takut pada kegelapan di bawah sana?

Apakah ia disambut oleh Gempa saat ia membuka pintu itu?

Ada corak romantisme gelap mengenai kematian di dalam air. Tenang namun sendirian. Cepat namun terasa lamban. Di dalam rengkuhan dingin dan peri-peri air yang bergembira dengan teman baru mereka. Rambut mayang dan baju yang berkibar-kibar seperti tangan-tangan yang melambai mengucapkan selamat jalan.

Membunuh diri sama sekali tidak menghentikan sakit si pelaku, hanya memindahkan rasa sakitnya pada orang-orang yang mencintainya karena harus bertahan diterpa hantaman itu. Kini, Halilintar sendirian, satu-satunya yang hidup. Halilintar sedikit marah pada Taufan—apakah Taufan paham jika kematiannya tidaklah menebus kematian saudara mereka, hanya menambah luka pada saudaranya yang lain? Apa yang harus Halilintar lakukan sekarang, ikut menenggelamkan diri dan menuntut Tuhan untuk mengembalikan kedua saudaranya?

Empat belas layang-layang di langit berkurang dua. Benangnya digulung oleh empunya. Halilintar menatap jam di dekat meja ia bersandar, telah 30 menit ia duduk diam membiarkan biduk masa lalu membawanya berlayar. Itu adalah hal yang aneh karena Halilintar tak suka duduk diam terpekur dan termenung-menung. Semenjak kematian kedua saudaranya, ia yang ditinggalkan memang tak pernah sama lagi. Tak ada sekejap matapun dan satu hembusan nafas dimana Halilintar bebas dari rongrongan rasa duka dan rasa bersalah.

Halilintar kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan jendela. Dua belas layang-layang melambai-lambai mengiringi kepergiannya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya, menyela hantu-hantu masa lalu meneriakinya.

Halilintar berjalan di koridor itu dan melalui pintu kamar kecil yang tertutup rapat. Ia seperti mendengar gumaman Gempa di dalam sana. Melewati kamar Taufan, ia seperti mendengar dengung tawanya. Halilintar tak ingin ia menjadi gila, ia tak mau membeo perbuatan itu. Ia merasa ia berusaha memunguti pecahan-pecahan yang ditinggalkan Taufan dan Gempa kemudian berupaya menyusunnya lagi menjadi gambar yang dahulu, tapi mustahil. Bagaimana bisa cangkir teh yang pecah dapat memutar waktu dan kembali sedia kala ketika ia di atas meja, utuh dan cantik?

Ia berhenti pada pintu kamar Taufan. Jika ia dengarkan lamat-lamat, ia bisa mendengar gumam suara Taufan di sana. Apakah jika ia membuka pintu itu, ia akan menemukan Taufan juga?

Dengan langkah ragu, Halilintar memutar kenop pintu itu. Ia mendorongnya perlahan.

Kamar itu seperti saat Taufan meninggalkannya. Baju-baju yang tergantung, buku-buku, tas dan papan selancarnya. Halilintar berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan kemudian ia duduk di ranjang biru itu. Ia berupaya berbicara dengan Taufan untuk menanyakan bagaimana menghapuskan rasa sesedih ini dan kembali tertawa. Dia memikirkan apa yang akan Taufan katakan dan bagaimana raut wajah jenaka saudaranya. Tapi ia tak bisa, ia bukan Taufan. Dadanya mulai sesak karena emosi yang hampir meledak namun ia tahan. Sang penghibur sudah tiada dan meninggalkan teater yang gelap gulita.

Sedu-sedan tak seharusnya berkepanjangan seperti ini, keluh Halilintar.

Ia lalu mengangkat pandangannya dan menutup matanya, membayangkan sosok Taufan dan Gempa berdiri di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat mereka berdiri dengan kulit-kulit pucat seperti kertas serta raut wajah kasihan mereka ketika menyaksikan kakak tertua mereka menderita. Menghadang cekikan mematikan duka, Halilintar berkata pada mereka, pada langit, pada dirinya dan pada siapapun yang mendengar.

"Yang mati akan selalu menjadi yang mati," ujar Halilintar, suaranya parau dan tenggorokannya kering. Ia menelan ludahnya. "Seharusnya kau tidak membinasakan dirimu sendiri, Taufan."

Dengan mata tertutup rapat, sangat mudah bagi Halilintar untuk membayangkan usapan halus jemari kecil Gempa pada pipinya dan remasan tangan Taufan yang dingin. Dada Halilintar terasa seolah dililit oleh ular, terhimpit layaknya makam. Ia sangat rindu pada keduanya.

"Aku tak bisa memikul kesedihan ini, Taufan," kata Halilintar. "Aku dapat merelakan Gempa karena ia pergi dengan tenang namun aku tak bisa merelakanmu. Beginikah perasaanmu semasa hidup dahulu? Kau yang selalu dihantui rasa bersalah dan menyesal, aku tak... aku tak pernah meraihmu dan mengajakmu berbicara karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan kesedihanku sendiri. Aku terlalu sibuk merindukan adik kecil kita."

Dengan segera ia membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya gemetaran dan jemarinya basah. Halilintar tak mendengar ada jawaban dari kedua bayang adiknya tapi tak mengapa. Mereka hanya filamen dari imajinasinya, yang muncul karena rasa sepi yang menyiksa. Mereka sudah mati dan langit selamanya gelap menghitam.

Halilintar duduk di sana begitu lama hingga matahari terbenam dan ruangan menjadi gelap.

Malam itu, Halilintar bermimpi bertemu Taufan. Ia berdiri tak jauh darinya, memakai jaket yang sama ketika ia mati. Ada tali yang terikat di kakinya, sebuah pemberat berada di ujung satunya. Perahu putih terkatung-katung di atas air, menunggu dinaiki. Mereka berdua berada di pantai, debur ombak begitu riuh di sana seolah mengundang Taufan untuk kembali bersama mereka. Halilintar kembali hancur dan rasa pedih yang sama kini menjalar panas pada ruang di dadanya.

"Jangan ke sana," pinta Halilintar. Taufan memandangnya dengan sendu.

"Jangan bersedih, kakakku," hibur Taufan, ia menggenggam tangan hangat Halilintar. "Aku sudah mendapatkan hukumannya."

"Hukumanmu atau hukuman aku?" balas Halilintar, marah. Sepintas wajah Taufan tampak bersalah namun ia hapus dengan cepat. Halilintar kemudian mendekati adiknya dan menarik lengannya. Terasa dingin dan basah.

"Ayo pulang."

Taufan melepaskan genggaman Halilintar.

"Aku pulang ke sana, bukan ke tempatmu," jawab Taufan, lunak. Halilintar hendak berteriak marah tapi ia tahan. Taufan lalu melangkahkan kakinya, mendekatkan jarak mereka—Halilintar bisa mencium bau garam laut dan harumnya ombak dari Taufan. Taufan kemudian menundukkan kepala Halilintar dan mengecup puncak kepala sang kakak yang tidak tertutupi topi. Bibirnya juga terasa dingin dan basah ketika menyentuh rambut Halilintar. Sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah sang kakak.

"Selamat tinggal," kata Taufan. Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi Halilintar. Entah mengapa Halilintar tak bisa bergerak dan mencegahnya—dengan jantung berdegup keras ia melihat Taufan menaiki perahu putih itu dan ombak membawanya berlayar ke tengah laut. Dari kejauhan, Halilintar melihat Taufan tenggelam ditelan Laut Pasifik.

Halilintar terbangun dengan jeritan tertahan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia merasa seolah Taufan menghukumnya tanpa ampun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**45 Hari yang Lalu...**

Taufan mengeratkan lagi genggamannya pada kenop pintu itu.

Ia membuka sedikit pintu tersebut dan melihat kamar yang gelap. Halilintar tampak duduk diam tafakur, lampu tak dinyalakan. Hanya ada lampu tidur yang hangat menyinari separuh wajah kakaknya. Taufan melihat Halilintar tampak muram, angannya bermain pada masa yang lalu. Ia bahkan tak sadar pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit—biasanya Halilintar selalu awas dengan lingkungannya. Dengan perlahan, Taufan menutup lagi pintu itu.

Ia kemudian duduk di depan kamar kakaknya, hatinya serasa hangus terbakar oleh api kesedihan. Ketika melihat betapa Halilintar merindukan adik terkecil mereka dan rasa berdukanya masih terasa begitu segar. Taufan kembali mengutuki dirinya.

Ia tak mampu lagi melihat wajah kakaknya. Ia tak tahan lagi dihantui oleh Gempa dan air yang banyak. Ia... ia rasa ia tak ingin lagi merasakan rasa pedih yang seperti ini—ia tak bisa berlari menerjang waktu dan berharap rasa sakitnya hilang sendiri. Ia tak sekuat itu, ia sudah berani-beraninya menikmati hidup sementara adik terkecil mereka begitu singkat, begitu cepat merasakan dunia ini.

Taufan pikir Gempa seperti kunang-kunang. Eksistensinya begitu indah namun terlalu cepat musnah. Mungkin mereka terlampau indah untuk dunia yang buruk rupa ini, terlampau rapuh untuk terus berenang-renang. Kebahagiaan pun begitu cepat rapuh, seperti koyaknya sayap capung dalam genggaman tangannya. Taufan ingin menemui Gempa lagi dan meminta maaf, namun ia takkan bisa menjerit pada jasad yang sudah membusuk 2 meter di bawah tanah. Itu bukan adiknya lagi. Itu hanya tubuh kosong yang takkan bisa mendengar permohonannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia diterjang oleh deburan ombak rindu. Tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan di dunia ini selain bertemu Gempa lagi dan mencium keningnya. Ia ingin meminta maaf sudah menjadi kakak yang buruk dan tak bisa melindunginya. Ia ingin meminta maaf karena Gempa sudah merasakan sakitnya cabutan nyawa, perih dan sesaknya air es merasuki paru-parunya, dan sakitnya mati dalam kesendirian.

Ia ingin... ia ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini.

Taufan kembali membuka sedikit pintu kamar Halilintar. Ia menatap lagi fitur wajah lelah pria muda berusia 22 tahun itu. Ekspresinya membatu, seakan ia menahan tumpuan beban yang sangat berat pada pundaknya—dan Taufan pikir Halilintar menyalahkan Taufan, menyebabkan Taufan malu pada kakaknya. Ia tahu Halilintar tidak akan berbincang lagi padanya karena rasa amarah, ini sudah keterlaluan. Kelalaiannya jauh lebih parah dibanding ia lupa mematikan air keran atau lupa mengerjakan tugas rumah. Kelalaiannya menyebabkan Izrail memulangkan Gempa ke tempat asal mereka, bersemaym kepada sang ibu bumi.

Mungkin, ia bisa meringankan beban Halilintar dengan menebus dosanya. Dengan menebus hidup kepada hidup pula. Taufan akan mendapatkan apa yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan. Tidak mungkin ia terus-terusan berjalan di wajah bumi dengan angkuhnya, ketika ia tahu hidupnya karena ia membunuh saudaranya sendiri? Karena ia mengorbankan Gempa? Seharusnya ia yang mati tenggelam di sana, bukan adik kecil mereka. Bukan pula Halilintar yang patut merasakan pahitnya kehilangan karena tindakannya.

Taufan menangis. Ia lalu beranjak dari sana. Ia sudah memutuskan sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**46 Hari yang Lalu...**

"Membunuh dirimu bukanlah jawabannya," ujar seseorang. "Kau hanya memindahkan rasa sakitmu pada orang-orang lain yang menyayangimu. Mereka harus menghadapi kematianmu dan menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri mengapa mereka tidak menyadari rencanamu. Kau adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita hidupmu sendiri, menangkanlah pertempurannya. Dunia tidaklah seburuk yang kau sangkakan. Jika bebannya terlalu berat, mungkin sudah saatnya membiarkan orang lain membantumu memikulnya."

Taufan ragu sejenak mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menoleh. Tampak seorang perempuan paruh baya berbicara di telponnya, rupanya beliau adalah seorang relawan konseling. Ironis sebab beberapa meter dari sang relawan adalah pelaku yang sebentar lagi akan bunuh diri. Taufan ingin tertawa menghadapi betapa mirisnya kenyataan itu—kenyataan yang sama ketika kecerobohannya membunuh Gempa.

"Mungkin kau bisa turut bahagia bila kau menolong orang lain dan orang lain itu berbahagia. Kebahagiaan itu menular secepat angin diikuti hujan—jika kau melihat orang tertawa dan tersenyum karenamu, kau akan merasa baikan. Kesalahan bukanlah untuk diratapi, maafkanlah diri sendiri dan kasihanilah dirimu sendiri yang memikul payah beratnya rasa sakit. Kesalahan hanya alat untuk mendewasakan, bukan alat untuk menghinakanmu. Kembalilah, jangan hukum dirimu terlalu keras. Emas harus dipotong, ditempa dan dibakar sebelum menjadi indah, kita pun demikian. Setelah kita mampu bangkit dari tungku perapian sangat membara, kita akan menjadi individu yang kuat."

Taufan segera pergi dari sana, ia khawatir jika ia duduk terlalu lama akan menggoyahkan niatannya. Ini bukan sekedar masalah biasa, ia telah membunuh Gempa dengan tidak sengaja. Kesalahannya harus ditebus dengan setimpal—yakni dengan hidupnya sendiri. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia takkan mundur karena Gempa telah...

Dengan langkah pasti, Taufan kemudian berjalan menyongsong laut, menuju perahu putih itu. Seutas tali ia genggam erat, terayun-ayun pada sisi tubuhnya. Ombak laut memecah di pasir, mengayunkan tangan mereka dalam lambaian selamat datang. Taufan tersenyum.

Gempa, kakak datang, batinnya.

**.**

**.**

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_  
_I am not there. I do not sleep._  
_I am a thousand winds that blow._  
_I am the diamond glints on snow._  
_I am the sunlight on ripened grain._  
_I am the gentle autumn rain._  
_When you awaken in the morning's hush_  
_I am the swift uplifting rush_  
_Of quiet birds in circled flight._  
_I am the soft stars that shine at night._  
_Do not stand at my grave and cry;_  
_I am not there. I did not die._

(by Mary Elizabeth Frye)

**.**

**.**

**30 tahun kemudian...**

Hari itu hari Sabtu dan Halilintar duduk di dekat pantai, membiarkan angin menerpa kulitnya. Matanya yang sudah mengabur harus memicing untuk melihat ombak yang bergulung-gulung, kemudian membawa hewan-hewan laut kecil ke pasir putih penuh kuarsa. Hari itu telah gelap, matahari sudah tenggelam dan rembulan telah mengintip dari cakrawala. Halilntar melepas alas kakinya dan membiarkan pasir menelisiki jemari kakinya. Pasir itu terasa sejuk dan lembut, seperti tumpahan tepung raksasa. Pantai ini tak ada siapapun lagi, hanya ada dirinya dan kenangan hari itu.

Di sinilah ia mencari jenazah Taufan, 30 tahun yang lalu. Halilintar sudah tua sekarang namun ia masih ingat hari itu. Ketika itu ia menunggu tim pencari mendapatkan jasad adiknya namun nihil. Di pasir ini jugalah ia menemukan perahu yang digunakan Taufan—perahu itu terkatung-katung dihanyutkan ombak membawa secarik surat untuk Gempa dan Halilintar. Sudah 30 tahun berlalu semenjak hari itu dan Halilintar pikir mungkin perlu 30 dekade untuk melupakan dan merelakannya. Hari itu akan menjadi noktah hitam permanen yang takkan pudar, merayapi pikirannya seperti tumor ganas.

Tapi kini seiring dengan waktu, rasa duka itu hanya seperti nyeri yang terkadang berdenyut pada hari-hari dingin. Selama puluhan tahun ini Halilintar kerap membayangkan seperti apa Taufan dan Gempa jika mereka hidup selama dirinya. Mungkin Taufan akan menjadi atlet—Halilintar sekarang atlet bela diri yang pensiun. Gempa mungkin menjadi dokter anak atau semacamnya, Halilintar ingat ia dahulu yang paling simpatik dan paling lembut hatinya. Tapi sayangnya semesta terbelah dengan berbagai macam probabilitas dan Halilintar harus hidup di semesta dimana Taufan dan Gempa tiada.

Selepas kepergian kedua adiknya, Halilintar pergi dari Pulau Rintis agar ia tak selalu di bawah bayang-bayang saudara-saudaranya. Ia menetap di negara lain dan mendapatkan naturalisasi lalu menjadi atlet bela diri. Ia memenangkan banyak kejuaraan dan pergi ke banyak negara kecuali pulang ke Malaysia. Ia tak mau berjalan di jalan yang sama saat Taufan dan Gempa masih hidup. Ia belum siap bertemu mereka lagi.

Kini ketika ia berumur 52 tahun, ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di Pulau Rintis, tanah kelahirannya dan membina hidup baru bersama kedua puteranya. Halilintar sudah bercerai dengan istrinya 14 tahun yang lalu, wanita yang seperti _belladonna_—berparas manis namun tuturan dan perilakunya penuh bisa. _Belladonna _hanya menambah-nambah keperihan Halilintar, tak ada tempat bernaung ketika badai dan hujan bersamanya. Halilintar lega dia dan anak-anaknya sudah lepas dari pengaruh bunga berbisa. Yang terpenting adalah anak-anaknya yang memerlukan perhatian penuhnya. _Chapter_ bersama _belladonna _itu sudah ditutup rapat-rapat di ruang sidang pada musim gugur itu.

Selepas sidang perceraian yang membuatnya penuh murka itu, Halilintar kemudian memutuskan pulang ke Malaysia, ke Pulau Rintis. Itu adalah tempat ideal untuk kedua putra kembarnya tumbuh dewasa. Halilintar ingin mengenalkan mereka pada Taufan dan Gempa, ingin mengajak mereka ke tempat dahulu ia dan kedua adiknya bermain. Namun sayangnya ia tak biasa melihat lagi jalan-jalan yang sama ketika dahulu mereka lalui namun sudah berbeda. Rumah masa kecil mereka sudah hancur sekarang, digantikan oleh gedung-gedung. Taman bermain mereka sudah luluh-lantak dijadikan hotel dan tempat wisata. Halilintar pikir tak mengapa, ia masih memiliki kenangan-kenangan itu dalam pikirannya. Yang terpenting adalah ia masih mengingat mereka. Ia bisa memulai dari awal kembali bersama kedua anaknya.

Malam itu, ia pergi ke pantai dimana Taufan dinyatakan hilang di Laut Pasifik untuk mengabarkan kepulangannya. Dengan langkah pasti namun goyah, Halilintar mendekati ombak laut itu, pasir dingin membelai halus telapak kakinya. Pada tangannya, ia menggenggam erat beberapa tangkai bunga _forget-me-not, _bunga kecil-kecil berwarna biru tua. Bunga itu sebenarnya bunga liar yang hidup persisten ketika musim semi menjelang dan salju terakhir mencair—namun bunga itu bisa hidup di sini. Warna birunya mengingatkan Halilintar pada Taufan dan betapa cocoknya nama bunga ini. _Forget-me-not_ menurut legenda menandakan ketidakinginan seseorang untuk dihapuskan dari kenangan seseorang yang ia sayangi, dan Halilintar rasa Taufan selalu takut dilupakan olehnya.

Dengan perlahan, air laut membasuh kakinya. Halilintar kemudian menunduk dan menaruh bunga-bunga itu. Air segera menerima uluran _forget-me-not _itu dan mengirimkannya ke tengah-tengah laut, mengantarkannya pada Taufan. Halilintar menatap bunga-bunga itu tercerai-berai, entah apakah sampai pada Taufan atau tidak. Ia tahu orang mati takkan lagi menerima kado apapun dari dunia ini. Dunia ini telah menjadi fatamorgana—sementara dunia barzah adalah misteri yang melampau imajinasi terliar manusia. Halilintar pikir ia mengantarkan _forget-me-not_ hanya agar ia bisa berdamai pada dirinya dan meyakinkan dirinya jika Taufan telah tiada. Sebagai tanda titik pada kalimat, seperti menutup buku kelabu itu. Kini, ia mengenang Taufan dan Gempa pada masa-masa terbaik mereka, bukan akhir mereka yang tragis. Karena hidup mereka lebih panjang dan banyak cerita menyenangkan di antara mereka, ia tak harus selalu mengingat masa menyedihkan itu. Halilintar kira ada alasan indah mengapa dahulu Taufan selalu tertawa dan mengapa Gempa selalu tersenyum—karena mereka hendak mengajari Halilintar berbahagia. Merelakan mereka tidaklah mudah, namun mengenang mereka dalam rasa syukur dan masa terbaik mereka cukup menambal lubang di rongga dadanya.

Halilintar menatap ke kaki langit yang sudah menggelap. Ia lalu berbisik.

"Aku sudah pulang."

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**A/N**

Di dedikasikan untuk siapapun yang bergulat dengan keinginan bunuh diri. Semoga kalian bisa berdamai dengan hati dan masa lalu kalian dan melangkah ke depan tanpa ragu lagi. Karena dunia itu hidup di rumah masa depan, bukan berjalan mundur dan mengulang masa lalu. Bicara sama relawan online, konseling online juga banyak yang mau dengarkan. Carilah teman, jangan diam terhanyut rasa sakit karena kalian tak tahu kearah mana rasa sakit itu membawa kalian.

Tiap orang pasti mengalami depresi, tak perlu malu mengalaminya karena jika malu hanya akan dipendam saja lalu menjadi masalah baru. Saya pun depresi, namun saya coping dengan cara yang agak "keras" yang tidak untuk semua orang. Saya mencoba merasionalkan rasa depresi saya—"ah mungkin karena mau haid", "kurang tidur", "depresi karena hormon jadi jangan mau kalah sama biologis", dst lalu saya cari akar masalahnya kemudian selesaikan. Itu membantu saya. Bagaimana orang bangkit memang berbeda-beda tapi saya berusaha tidak berkubang di pikiran buruk karena bisa mengarah ke hal-hal buruk juga, mengalihkan pikiran. Saya kerap mencari alasan rasional saja biar saya gak bertindak di luar rasional. Kalau saya mikir tentang bunuh diri, saya bakal tampar diri keras-keras sambil bilang "mau cepet-cepet amat masuk neraka!"

Sekali lagi, tiap orang berbeda-beda dan saya memang lebih senang dikerasin biar sadar dan akhirnya balik ke jalan lurus. That works for me but not for everyone. Jadi carilah metode apapun yang bisa buat bangkit asal jangan dibiarkan saja ok. Stay safe everyone!

Oke, silahkan tanggapan, kritik dan sarannya! Sampai jumpa lagi di ff update saya yang lain!


End file.
